The invention relates to a method and a device for operating a head-up display for a vehicle.
In a motor vehicle, technical information, such as the current speed, the rotational speed of the engine or the oil temperature as well as traffic and navigation data are provided to the driver during the drive. The information is usually displayed on an instrument panel. While reading the displayed information from the instrument panel, a driver is at least briefly distracted from the traffic situation. Head-up displays make it possible to display information directly in the driver's visual range on the windshield of the vehicle. As a result, the information contents can be acquired, while the road conditions simultaneously remain in the driver's field of view.
Modern head-up displays generate a virtual image which, to the driver, seems to be situated at a defined distance in front of the windshield, for example, at the end of the engine hood.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and a corresponding device for operating a head-up display for a vehicle, which method and device respectively contribute to improving a visualization of predictive information by use of the head-up display and thereby improving and/or simplifying a perception of the predictive information for a user of the head-up display.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention.
The invention is distinguished by a method and a corresponding device for operating a head-up display of a vehicle. The head-up display has a predefined display field. Predefined route data for a driving route in front of the vehicle in a driving direction are provided. Furthermore, at least one predefined predictive operating variable is provided for the vehicle. As a function of the route data, a three-dimensional model for a given environment of the vehicle is determined. In addition, as a function of the three-dimensional model and of the at least one predictive operating variable, a graphic element is determined. The graphic element is displayed in the predefined display field, wherein the graphic element is determined and displayed such that the graphic element is perceived by a viewer of the display field, from a predefined viewing position, to have a direct relationship to the actual (real) environment of the vehicle.
The one or more predictive operating variables can be used for imaging an operating strategy of the vehicle and/or an operating instruction for the vehicle driver. Such an operating strategy may, for example, in each case, represent an idling mode, a coasting mode, a sail mode and/or a recuperation mode of the vehicle. The at least one predictive operating variable may, for example, represent a gas pedal position, a brake pedal position, a gear shift lever position, a vehicle speed and/or a drive torque.
This may advantageously contribute to improving a visualization of predictive information by use of the head-up display and thereby improving, and/or simplifying a perception of the predictive information by a user of the head-up display. The graphic element can be displayed in a contact-analogous manner. In the case of head-up displays, a differentiation is made between a contact-analogous and non-contact-analogous display. Contact analogous display types enrich the environment perceived by the driver by the overlaying of an artificially produced scenery. The information is displayed with a direct reference to the environment. An embedding and/or overlaying of the graphic element as virtual information into the actual environment perceived by the vehicle user makes it possible that the predictive character of the information can be perceived by the vehicle user in a simple, reliable and easily understandable manner.
The contact-analogous display makes it possible that a respective meaning of the thus signaled operating strategy for the vehicle and/or the operating instruction to the vehicle driver can be understood by the vehicle driver in a simpler and easier manner because the vehicle driver receives the predictive/anticipatory information with a direct reference to the environment perceived by him.
The provided route data for the driving route in front of the vehicle in the driving direction can be determined as a function of digital map data and/or a determined driving route for the vehicle. The at least one predefined predictive operating variable for the vehicle can be determined as a function of the determined route data.
In an advantageous embodiment, the environment model data provided for the predefined environment of the vehicle are provided, and the three-dimensional model is determined as a function of the environment model data. The environment model data can be determined as a function of acquired predefined environment data. The environment model data can advantageously be utilized for very precisely determining the three-dimensional model.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the at least one predictive operating variable is determined as a function of at least one current additional operating variable and/or at least one determined current environment variable. This has the advantage that current traffic occurrences, such as vehicles driving ahead, people, animals, snow, and/or black ice, and so on, can be taken into account for determining the at least one predictive operating variable. The operating variable and the additional operating variable may be identical or different. The vehicle may have at least one environment sensor which is designed for acquiring environment data that are representative of the at least one environment variable. The environment sensor may have an image acquisition unit and/or a radar sensor and/or an ultrasound sensor.
In a further advantageous embodiment, a control signal is acquired which is generated in response to the graphic element in the display field and which is representative of a predefined actuation of a predefined operating element in the vehicle interior. As a function of the acquired control signal and the three-dimensional model, a second graphic element is determined and is displayed in the predefined display field. The second graphic element is determined and displayed such that the second graphic element is perceived by the viewer of the display field, from the predefined viewing position, with direct reference to the real environment of the vehicle. This advantageously permits the evaluating of a vehicle driver's reaction to the representation in the head-up display and, as required, signaling a changed operating strategy and/or operating instruction.
In a further advantageous embodiment, a predefined position of at least one predefined object is provided. As a function of the three-dimensional model and the determined position of the object, a third graphic element is determined and is indicated in the predefined display field. The third graphic element is determined and displayed such that the third graphic element is perceived by the viewer of the display field, from the predefined viewing position, with direct reference to the real environment of the vehicle. The position of the present object can be determined as a function of acquired environment data and/or digital map data. This advantageously permits the simplification of maneuvering, parking and/or driving operations for the vehicle driver. The maneuvering, parking and/or driving situation can be displayed to the vehicle driver in direct reference to the environment of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.